


Who's on First?

by edgarallanrose



Series: Season 13 Codas and Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (There's very little of this but it's there), 13x12, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Happy Ending, I've gone and made porn a little sad again, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Castiel, but mostly it's happy, fifth base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Cas had effectively moved into the bunker. And by ‘moved into’ that meant Sam had kindly taken the time to set up a spare room for him, and Cas spent every night sneaking into Dean’s instead. Neither of them discussed why they were or were not going to tell Sam. In fact, there was little to no discussion happening at any time between them.There was a merely shared goal, and they had only made it as far as second base.Episode Coda for 13x12: Various and Sundry Villains, and follow up to previous episode coda Allez Savoir Pourquoi.Can be read as standalone, and is (mostly)spoiler free if you haven't seen the episode!





	Who's on First?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, y'all asked for it, so here you go! Like the summary says, this is a follow up to the previous fic in this series, [Allez Savoir Pourquoi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13555035). It pretty much picks up right where it left off, but can also be read as a standalone and should still make sense if you haven't seen the episode yet!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!

The clock on the wall of the war room ticked loudly as Dean and Cas sat across from each other, neither of them willing to be the first one to break eye contact. Dean’s heart banged against his chest so loudly he was certain Cas could hear. Cas, just sitting there, tired and worn but also perfect and good. Dean wanted so badly, he wanted…

 _God,_ he just wanted to know how the hell you get to fifth base.

Dean grabbed the lapels of Cas’ coat and pulled him into a clumsy, open-mouthed kiss.

Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders, finesse forgotten on both sides as he returned the kiss with equal ferocity. Dean let his tongue run across the seam of Cas’ lips before he slipped into his mouth. Cas moaned, sliding off his chair and clambering into Dean’s lap.

“Really glad you healed that knee,” Dean huffed as Cas tried to resituate himself, straddling Dean awkwardly. “When did you get so tall?”

“I’ve always been tall,” Cas breathed into Dean’s neck before kissing him there. “It’s not my fault you happen to be ridiculously tall.”

“I’ll show you ridiculous,” Dean said, reaching under Cas’ thighs and lifting him up onto the edge of the map table. A couple of what Dean referred to as the “slide-y pieces” (much to Sam’s chagrin) clattered to the floor.

“Oh, for the love of…” Cas grumbled, pushing a few more pieces away as he pulled his body further onto the table.

Dean pushed Cas’ knees apart to place himself between them and kissed him again, slower this time, heavy and wet. His hands ended up in Cas’ hair, Cas’ hands felt like they were everywhere, and it still wasn’t enough. Dean pressed his body closer, pushing Cas down against the table. Cas grunted his approval as he half-hoisted, half-yanked Dean’s body on top of him.

Dean slotted their legs together and leaned over him, taking a second to look, _really_ look, at Cas’ red mouth, glassy eyes, and fucked up hair before going in to taste him again.

It could have lasted hours, or it could have lasted minutes, but after some amount of time Dean pulled away, pushing himself up on his elbows as Cas panted underneath him.

“So, anyway,” Dean said, breathless, “that’s the first base.”

\---

Cas had effectively moved into the bunker. And by ‘moved into’ that meant Sam had kindly taken the time to set up a spare room for him, and Cas spent every night sneaking into Dean’s instead.

Dean couldn’t say that he minded.

Sometimes they were frantic – kissing and biting and tossing clothes to the floor – but mostly they were slow, taking their time, gently and quietly. They would lay all night in each other’s arms, Dean sleeping more soundly than he had his entire life, and then the following morning Cas would creep back out before Sam awoke.

Neither of them discussed why they were or were not going to tell Sam. In fact, there was little to no discussion happening at any time between them.

There was a merely shared goal, and they had only made it as far as second base.

“It’s a bit heteronormative, don’t you think?” Cas said one night, lying on his back, arms folded beneath his head.

Dean looked up from the hand he currently had closed around Cas’ cock, where he had been focusing his attention most of the evening.

“What is?”

“Your bases of sexual activity. How did you put it? French, feel, finger, fuck? If third base is fingering, does that imply that a woman is on the receiving end of the action? If so, what is the male equivalent? Does this base require digital penetration or simply stimulation of a sexual organ as opposed to just _feeling_?”

“First of all,” Dean said, taking his hand off Cas and shaking out his cramped fingers, “the four F’s are not a hard and fast rule, just a handy – ha, handy – guide to help remember the basics. Second, what the fuck do I have to do to get you out your own head, man? Blow you?”

Cas opened his mouth to retort but then hesitated, letting his mouth hang open. His face flushed, and he looked away.

“You _do_ want me to blow you.” Dean smirked, sliding his body further down the mattress to adjust his position.

“Maybe so, but which base is that? I didn’t thank that was a part of…this.” Cas waved vaguely.

It was starting to sound a lot like ‘We Should Talk’ territory so Dean redirected the conversation as elegantly as he could by placing his mouth around the head of Cas’ cock and sucking.

“Fuck!” Cas hissed, back arching off the bed.

Finally, the reaction Dean had been after all night, and he hadn’t even started yet.

\---

“So, I was thinking about fingering again,” Cas said.

Dean choked on his hamburger.

The 24-hour diner they had found in a tiny northwest corner of Nebraska was surprisingly busy, most likely to it being the only indication of civilization for several miles, but thankfully nobody seemed to hear them over the din. Sam had gotten up to use the restroom just moments before and would be back any second. Cas looked at Dean expectantly, waiting for him to dislodge the bit of burger stuck in his windpipe.

“Beg your pardon?” Dean wheezed.

“Fingering, Dean.”

“Would you stop – Jesus, I heard that part. What are you talking about?”

“I know technically it is base three –”

“Third base, not base three. I feel like there’s an Abbott and Costello joke here somewhere,” Dean mumbled. “Third base!”

“Semantics,” Cas replied. “Don’t interrupt, it’s rude. Anyhow, in our circumstance, would you consider it base three and a half or simply a precursor to base four?”

“Honestly, I’ve never really thought about it. I don’t think I’ve ever _thought_ about sex at all until I started having sex with you.”

“I propose an experiment,” Cas said, ignoring him. “We apply both theories in practice, and then conclude which definition is more appropriate for our purposes.”

“Cas, English, please.”

Cas leaned over the table until he was mere inches from Dean’s face and murmured gravely and low,

“I want you to fuck me tonight.”

Sam reappeared around the corner and took his place in the booth next to Cas. Cas calmly leaned back into his seat and scooted over to accommodate Sam, never letting his eyes leave Dean’s face.

Dean was so hard he wasn’t sure how his zipper was still intact.

“So, get this,” Sam said, “I think that bathroom is haunted.”

An hour later they pulled into a motel and Cas went to check them in as Sam and Dean unloaded the car.

“I got us two rooms for the night,” Cas announced, returning with the keys and staring pointedly at Dean. Sam frowned.

“Uh, why?”

“Because,” Cas coughed, “I just thought…you know…two.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Great, thanks Cas, we’ll take ours then and let you get up to yours,” Dean said, trying to convey what he meant through his tone. The look of Cas’ pout indicated the message didn’t go through. Dean sighed. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Ah, yes,” Cas said, catching on, “I need to run some quick errands and don’t want to keep you up so, I’ll do that, and, uh, goodnight.”

And with that Cas exited the parking lot towards the strip adjacent to the motel.

“What the hell was that about earlier?” Sam said later, after they had both unpacked and showered.

“What, Cas?” Dean asked, knowing damn well he meant Cas. “He’s a weird guy, we know this.”

“I guess. But why would he want a different room? It’s not like he sleeps anyway.”

“Maybe he’s offended by how much you fart,” Dean suggested.

“Maybe he’s offended by how much you suck.”

“Good one, Sammy.” If anything, Dean thought, the way he sucked was probably the least offensive to Cas. However, this presented a good segue. “You know, he did mention back at the diner how tired you look. Maybe he just wants you to get some good rest. In fact, I could head up to his room if you want the room to yourself for the night.”

“I mean, you don’t have to,” Sam said, though he was already horizontal and yawning.

“No, no, it’s no trouble,” Dean said, already picking up his phone charger and pulling on his sweater. “Cas won’t mind.”

“Um, okay, if you’re sure.”

“Yup. Night, Sammy,” Dean said as he walked out the room.

Cas opened the door to his room at the first knock and pulled Dean into a long kiss.

“I have the supplies for tonight’s activities,” Cas said, already breathless and peeling off Dean’s clothes.

“Why is it kinda sexy when you say it like that?” Dean asked, fighting the stupid tie Cas hadn’t bothered to take off yet. “Why is everything you do so fucking sexy?”

“I can’t help it. My rampant sexuality is inherent in all things I do,” Cas said, yanking down Dean’s fly and shoving his hand down the front of his pants. Dean let his head hit the back of the door as Cas rubbed him through his boxers. “I’ve been told many times across the millennia that I’m irresistible. I can hardly be blamed.”

“Damn right, angel.”

Cas smiled then, dropping the banter for a moment to kiss him, sweet and slow. Dean cradled his face in his hands then let them drift down to unbutton his shirt. He sucked bruises along the side of Cas’ neck, knowing they would heal before they were done that night, as he let his hands caress the planes of his chest and stomach.

“I want to make this good for you,” Dean whispered, mouth grazing the shell of Cas’ ear. Cas shivered.

“Everything with you is good,” he said, turning his head to kiss him again. “How do you want me?”

“I know we really didn’t talk about it,” Dean said, pulling away for a second to look Cas in the eyes, “but it doesn’t have to be you doing the taking. I’ve, uh, always kind of liked it, but haven’t had the chance to do it in a while. So, that’s an option.”

“I will retain that information for the future,” Cas said, smiling slyly, “but if you don’t mind I really want you inside me.”

“No, Cas, no I do not mind.”

They both finished removing their clothes, in a more sober mood than before, and Cas pointed out the plastic bag containing lube and condoms on the nightstand. He laid back on the bed, planting his feet far apart on the mattress as Dean settled between them, bottle in hand.

“What are you smiling about?” Cas asked, though he himself was smiling too.

“I dunno,” Dean said, pressing a kiss to the inside of Cas’ knee as he tried to warm the lube between his fingers, “I guess I’m just happy. You ready?”

“Yes. Please, yes.”

Dean lowered his mouth to Cas’ cock as he slid his fingers towards his hole and Cas groaned, shifting his hips up.

“Don’t squirm,” Dean said, “just relax.”

“Sorry.”

At first Cas tried to watch, propped up on his elbows and staring intently as Dean took more and more of him into his mouth. When Dean hollowed his cheeks around his cock and finally pressed a finger inside him it apparently became too much, and Cas leaned back against the pillows, arm flung over his mouth as he tried to suppress the noise he was making.

“I want to hear you,” Dean complained, slipping another finger beside the first as Cas whined.

“Our neighbors do not.”

“You still doin’ okay?”

“Very okay. Faster, please.”

“Only since you asked so nicely,” Dean said, climbing up Cas’ body so he could kiss him, and tilting his hips up further so he could keep his fingers inside, sliding in and out, then pressing and feeling inside for…

“Fuck!” Cas shouted.

“That’s it,” Dean said, pulling back out to squeeze some more lube on his fingers, rubbing and then pressing back inside. Cas whimpered. “You feel that?”

“I need you now, Dean.”

“You sure?”

“ _Dean_.”

“Alright, alright. Bossy.” Dean smirked as Cas pulled him into another bruising kiss, sucking on his lip before letting him go and reaching for the condoms next to him.

“I think you like being ordered around,” Cas said, stroking Dean a few times before rolling the condom on.

“Where’d you get that idea?” Dean asked, kissing his brow.

“I thought I told you to fuck me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Dean lined himself up and pressed in slowly until he was fully seated. On Cas’ cue he started to move, Cas holding behind his knees to adjust the angle.

“Christ, Cas,” Dean said. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“More,” he begged, “please, you won’t hurt me, more.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips as leverage and fucked into him fast and hard. The bed protested underneath them, squeaking with each thrust. Cas looked blissed out, his eyes wide and mouth open, hands clawing at the sheets. He looked back up at Dean with what can only be described as smiting eyes and Dean almost came right then.

“Dean, wait, hold on,” Cas said between breaths.

“What?”

“Wanna be on top.”

“Oh, hell yeah.”

Dean pulled out and Cas moaned from the loss, surging up to kiss him as they changed position. Dean took the opportunity to pour more lube on his cock as Cas straddled him, placing both hands on Dean’s shoulders. He lowered himself down faster than Dean was expecting, and Dean nearly choked.

“Holy shit,” Dean croaked as Cas bounced up and down, “you take cock like a fucking champ, you know that?”

“I watch a lot of porn,” Cas admitted. “I practiced.”

Dean started laughing so hard a tear came to his eye and Cas slowed down, laughing turning into groaning as Cas grinded into his lap.

“I had an idea,” Cas said, “for fifth base.”

Dean blinked. “You did?”

“I might be able to…well, not astral projection exactly. But essentially you will be able to feel all of my sensations and emotions while simultaneously feeling your own.”

“Oh my god, Cas, are we going to Vulcan mind meld?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Hell yes.”

Cas placed two fingers on each of Dean’s temples and closed his eyes.

“Just relax,” Cas whispered, “and breathe.”

Dean did as he was told, and his body shook as an electric pulse starting at his head made its way to his toes. Dean took a deep breath. It felt like he was surrounded by static electricity, like the air around him was charged and slightly tinged with blue. He and Cas were in a bubble and nobody else mattered.

“How do you feel?” Cas asked. His voice sounded strange, like he was simultaneously hearing the words out loud and in his head at the same time. He told Cas so.

“Good,” Cas said. He rolled his hips and Dean’s whole body shuddered. “How does that feel.”

“Fuck!”

“Good.”

Cas picked up the pace again and Dean gasped. He could feel both inside and out, touch and being touched, his heart and Cas’ heart beating together in the same chest. He didn’t know if this was what Rowena meant but he could only assume it was better than anything that witch could possibly conceive or experience. Than anyone could. Because with him and Cas…Cas and him…fuck, he was close.

He could sense a similar feeling from Cas, and then, suddenly, something else. It wasn’t exactly like hearing the words in his head, but as Cas was shouting Dean’s name out loud, Dean could _feel_ a resounding:

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

“Stop,” Dean said, sitting up abruptly. “Cas, stop.”

Immediately the blue tinge faded from the air, the static disappeared, and Cas practically jumped away from him. From opposite ends of the bed they stared at each other.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said as Cas started to apologize at the same time. Dean held up his hand. “No, really, that wasn’t your fault, that was me.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just…” Dean felt cold. He reached up to rub at his eyes only to find they were wet. “I, um.”

“Can I hold you?”

“Yeah.”

Cas crept back up the bed and pulled down the sheets, sliding in behind Dean and covering them both in blankets. They were quiet for several minutes, Cas gently running his hand up and down Dean’s arm.

“Maybe we weren’t ready,” Cas said, kissing the top of Dean’s head.

“Maybe,” Dean said. “But we’ve got time, angel. We’ve got time.”

\---

Back in the bunker Dean had been on his hands and knees for the better part of an hour.

He had never felt better.

“Yes, Cas,” he shouted, “faster. I’m gonna come.”

“Dean, quiet,” Cas hissed, though he didn’t let up the pace as he pounded him from behind, “Sam will hear.”

“Sam’s heard worse. Stop talking about my brother.”

“Sorry.”

It had been several weeks of abandoning Sam for their own room at motels and hastily readjusting their pants as Sam walked into any given room. Sam wasn’t asking questions, bless him, but Dean was pretty sure that was because he already knew the answer.

Cas reached up the back of Dean’s neck and gripped his hair in his hand. Dean let out an obscene moan.

“You like that?” Cas asked, tugging at the hair. Dean nodded. “Of course you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I thought I said quiet,” Cas said with another tug. Dean snapped his mouth shut. “Good. The only word I want to hear out of your mouth is my name.”

“Cas,” Dean whispered. His arms shook underneath him.

“Try again,” Cas said, tugging so hard he pulled Dean’s head back, baring his throat.

“Castiel,” Dean groaned, “fuck, Castiel. Castiel.”

Dean collapsed forward at the same time Cas shouted and stilled his hips.

Suddenly, the room was tinged blue.

Dean was coming in and outside of his body, the emotion of overwhelming passion, euphoria, and love coursing through his veins as he collapsed onto the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, anxiously pulling Dean into his arms. The hazy aura of the room faded. “Dean, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Dean said, “that was incredible.”

“Really?” Cas grinned, showing all his teeth. It was fucking adorable. “A successful foray into fifth base?”

“You bet your ass it was.”

After hunting for a trashcan to toss the used condom, the two of them laid back down on the bed, legs tangling as they faced each other under the blankets. Cas appeared to be cataloging every freckle on Dean’s shoulder when he asked,

“What was different?”

“I was prepared this time,” Dean said, “for how it would feel. How I feel about you. It scared me before.”

Cas nodded. “And now?”

“It still scares me,” Dean said. “It scares the hell out of me.”

“Me too,” Cas admitted.

“But I have to have you, Cas. In every way I can.”

“You already do,” Cas said, with a small, sad smile, “you have for years, Dean.”

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him, chaste and warm. Cas started stroking Dean’s hair and Dean started to drift. He mumbled something poetic about Dean’s eyes and going for round two in the morning. Dean mumbled back what he hoped was an affirmative yes.

Dean fell asleep to whispered promises and the soft thump of Cas’ heart against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and continued support, idk what I'd do without you <3 I had wanted to get this up over the weekend but it kind of ended up being twice the length I thought it would be. Whoops. So I hope it was worth a little extra wait!
> 
> Come be my friend on [tumblr dot com!](https://www.edgarallanrose.tumblr.com)  
> If sharing fics on tumblr is yo thing, this one can be found [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/170539478035/whos-on-first-edgarallanrose-supernatural).
> 
> BONUS ROUND: GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! Was there any part of this fic that stuck out to you? A moment, a line? If so, why do you think that Thing resonated with you? This can be as silly or as serious as you want, I'm just always wanting feedback on my writing and love to hear y'alls thoughts :)


End file.
